Akatsuki Rising: The Art of Revenge
by Tsukiko Wakahisa
Summary: Three of the best Akatsuki members are tragically killed...is it possible that they survived or just rumors?: Set in the point of views of Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi. A/N: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters as much as I'd like t
1. Prologue

_Deidara_

This fight will not end in my favor, the damn Uchiha is stronger than I thought. Slowly he began to overwhelm me, I didn't feel like letting him have the pleasure of ending me...I'd rather complete that myself, if anything. Besides I still had one more trick in mind if I was going down I planned on taking him down with me...I think it is finally time to show the world just what true art can do...

_Itachi_

The hate in his eyes did not surprise me, it was directed specifically towards me, ready to kill, ready to watch blood fall. He is weak minded and can not see behind the smallest and simplest tricks. A very small yet simple trick that I'm about to play that will help my dear bother complete his dream...to an extent at the least...

_Sasori_

As I continued to fight I began to ask myself why I just didn't finish it off. Was it because I didn't really want to harm them? No...that I didn't care about, perhaps it was because Chiyo was using my own parents against me. I knew that even though they were now puppets I could never harm them...in any form. My heart jumped as they came in for the kill, I just smiled to myself as I reviled the last event of this long yet painful puppet show...


	2. Chapter: 1

_Deidara_

I couldn't help but marvel at my newest creation, I alone had reshaped this land. A permanent scar punctured in what was once the earths flawless skin, forever ridged and rugged; an artistic beauty.

I slowly landed my bird in the middest of the creator and begun to admire the beauty. I knelt down in the ash and picked some of it up. When you look at this landscape you would probably see the remains of a useless destruction, but what I see is the end result of something beautiful. A display of light unique in its own way, a magnificence that can never be repeated the same again. Otherwise known as an explosion.

I just sat there and started to review the events that happened just minutes before. I practically lost my mind, in fact I think I did lose it.

Damn Uchiha, he pushed me to my last mental strands to which I thought had snapped. But obviously he didn't because I was still sitting here breathing at the least.

I remember I was getting ready to turn myself into a living bomb: which would be my finest piece of work, but it was also m last resort. At the last possible second a thought occurred to me, I wasn't out of ideas yet. I reacted quicker then I usually did and switched myself out with one of my more advanced clones, transferring most of my chakra into it; in order to make the effect real.

The events to those last few seconds were just a blur to me, passing to quickly for me to comprehend completely. I sat back and took a deep breath exhaling slowly as the adrenaline slowly left me. With each second that passed I felt weaker, and more exhausted than anything. After about another minute; adrenaline gone I realized I had almost no chakra left.

I knew I had t find some type of shelter, but with over ten kilometers of nothing but a flat landscape I doubt I could make it anywhere in time.. I pushed myself up anyway and headed east.

I don't know how long I was traveling but every step was torture. I began to wonder if I even covered any ground, since everything around me looked the same.

I felt weak and drained I swore aloud as I fell to my knees; I could no longer stand. As I started to black out I had the slightest doubt that somehow my creation had failed and that its beauty had been in vain, and my troubles were far from over...

_Itachi_

It took so much effort to just stay standing, I was so weak I had to deactivate my sharingon completely. I looked up into my dearest brother's face, I could not tell what expression was printed there for my vision only allowed me to see in blurs, but I could feel he had a feeling of...accomplishment.

Within the seconds that took place I felt a strong presence nearby, I could only think of one person that this power could belong to: Madara Uchiha.

Someone that I knew had plans for my brother, yet I could not let them take place. He would definitely get in the way of my plans.

Originally I was going to give into my disease and weakness fully; giving my brother the opportunity to complete his dream. Everything was going smoothly, but of course someone always has to get in the way.

I began to have a mental conversation with myself, to determine which path I should take. I looked at my brother and gave him the smile I have been saving for him for about eight years. Within it stood all the love and hope I had for him; no matter how much he despised me.

"S-sorry...b-but this, is the...last...t-time..."

I raised my hand up to his forehead and poked him just like I did before both our lives turned into a living hell. When he was still that gentle, loving child. Back when he would look at me as a role model...a teacher, would smile up at me when I returned home from long missions.

With a look of innocence in his eyes, full of love, and hope...a look he never ave father; I hold on to that memory.

Sometimes I find myself wishing he would look at me again with that same admiration as he did so many years before, but that is completely impossible.

All these memories almost made me consider letting go, to escape the pain and the burning sensation in my throat, and the threat of crying. Which shocked me the most.

Finally though I activated my sharingon once more, with energy fueled purely off my new determination and began my harmless genjutsu.

Eyes now locked with his I said in a voice no higher than a soft whisper.

"For...forgive...m-me Sas-..." the rest was carried away by the gentle gust of the wind. I completed my jutsu with success and began to back away as I watched my clone fall to the ground. Feeling regret that it was not truly me.

I looked at him one last time, took a deep breath and headed for the trees...Now safe in the canopy I turned to find Madara kneeling over the thin looking frame of what was now my brother.

Then he began to drag him and "my body" away from the field. I sighed as I turned and headed deeper into the forest, yet I was only able to pass about four trees before I collapsed on a thick branch high up, with a clear view of the sky.

As I began to fade I hoped that I had not made a mistake, that everything I did would keep Sasuke safe from _him_ until I could do something.

If I made it...

_Sasori_

Sitting here hiding from practically everything and jumping at the slightest sound really disgusted me. The stupid pink haired kunoichi and my grandmother already left the scene, leaving it deathly quiet.

I could not believe she had bested my best puppets...What the hell was that about? With them I took over an_ entire_ nation yet I could not even kill a miserable kunoichi. That pissed me off.

After another minute or so I emerged from my hiding place to stand in front of the scene of "my death."

Right at the last minute I switched myself out with one of my "back up bodies" then quickly jumped into the trees, from there I used my chakra to transfer my voice into the one below me so they would believe it was till me: the fools...That is why I stand here now. I looked over to where I had shed my Akatsuki robes and went to go retrieve them, then thought better of it.

I turned to look at my other body, lying there "dead" basically it was me there. Meaning the kunoichi and Chiyo thought I was dead. For some reason this fact amused me and I couldn't help but laugh out.

I sounded a bit hysterical which sort of freaked me out and I realized I probably sounded like Deidara. This thought shut me up quick. Stupid kid, he looked up to me and I knew he expected me to win. Which I basically didn't , and I knew he would be disappointed in me. I hate being a failure and a disappointment.

He is annoying and loud but in my time working with him I found out a few things: One he was very annoying, two I think he has some kind of handicap in his speech, three he doesn't know what true art is. If anything however he is a good fighter, and I hate to admit it but I enjoyed some of our arguments.

Although I would never tell him, ignorant as he was the job was not so boring with him around.

I decided to leave the area untouched (which meant leaving my robes there which I was a bit disappointed in.) and leave the area. Before I left though I summoned one of my puppets and removed the cloak off it: which was a blackish gray color with a large hood but this one didn't have the fur around the edge.

I quietly disposed of the puppet then slipped on the cloak. I looked at my "death spot" again and felt a slight burn in my chest...Mother and Father...out of everything I have done and been through in all my years I still had one childish dream: To be in their arms once more...

I snapped back to attention after I thought I heard someone or something. I had to get out of here. I puled the hood over my head and escaped into the forest behind me. Even though I was not a "normal human" I still needed to restore my chakra. After a few minutes I found a small cave in which I used a a hiding spot.

I sat against the wall of the cave and decided that the best thing I could do was continue to "play dead", and keep hidden away.

But I would hate to be pronounced dead, I would hate to be considered weak. Damn hag, damn girl, damn Deidara, and damn group. So much to think about and I was feeling tired.

I began to dose off while thinking of how to take revenge on that stupid pink haired kunoichi...

I was sure of one thing though...I really _hated _pink...


End file.
